


Oreos

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: BFF!Ben and Joe, M/M, Sweet boys being sweet, Talk of angel discrimination, angel!Ben, copious amounts of sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: After the Oscars Joe and Ben eat a ton of sugar and talk about their future post Bohemian Rhapsody.- Part of the Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away angel!Verse
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Series: Fly Away, Fly Away, Far Away [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474874
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Oreos

There were so many different kinds of oreos. 

Ben blinked at the colorful bags, mind a bit hazy from the copious amount of champagne they had drunk. His tux, the one that Armani had designed for him specifically, was a bit rumpled. His wings had drooped throughout the night and now one was almost brushing the floor. 

But...what a night.

It hadn’t escaped his notice that he and Roger were the only angels on the red carpet. Cameras had nearly blinded him as he posed and smiled. People actually wanted to interview him, interested in what he had to say. 

They even made sure to include his wings in all the pictures. He was treated as an  _ actor _ , and actor in an Oscar nominated movie! It was a dream, an absolute dream.

Then Rami had won and the celebrating really started. Champagne flowed nonstop, compliments were given readily, and Gwil had an arm around his waist, cheeks pink and eyes bright. 

He was on top of the world...at least until Gwil had to leave. 

It was shitty timing really. Gwil had to get on a plane to continue with the press tour of his new movie. They shared a long goodbye kiss in a quiet hallway and then Gwil was whisked away to his car. 

So now he was with Joe picking out snacks after the Oscars. 

What a life.

“What did you get?” Joe bounded over, his previously slick hairstyle having lost its shape and his bowtie a bit askew. His own basket was full of various chips and candy bars.

“There are so many different kinds,” he mumbled, moving his wing a bit so Joe could rest his chin on his shoulder. “We only have the regular ones in England...I mean, mint? Peanut butter? Brownie batter? Carrot cake?”

“Get one of each,” Joe leaned over and started piling the cookies into Ben’s basket. “Except the sugar free one because fuck that.”

They put their bounty on the counter where the man seemed entirely unimpressed by Joe’s antics, ignoring the camera until he was asked if he wanted to be filmed. The snacks were loaded into plastic bags and handed over and that was when the man seemed to finally focus on Ben’s wings. 

“Wait... _ you _ went to the Oscars?”

“Yes he did!” Joe practically sang. “His film was nominated for an award.”

Then without another word, Joe looped his arm through Ben’s and danced them both out of the shop.

They returned to Ben’s hotel room, took off their jackets and changed into pajamas, and then dumped their haul onto the bed. In no time they were comfortable, had a beer each, and the television was turned onto some home renovation show. 

“No,” Ben shook his head, trying his best to swallow the sugar in his mouth instead of spitting it out like he wanted to. “Birthday cake my ass.”

“I don’t mind it,” Joe said around a mouthful of multicolored sprinkles. 

“Because you eat like a four year old,” Ben pushed the bag away and Joe added it to his pile of snacks on his side. “I mean, what the hell even is red velvet?”

“Delicious.”

Ben hummed and went through the pile, looking for something that could be slightly edible. He decided on the lemon flavor and bit into it before sighing. “Now this one is good.”

“Lemme try,” Joe leaned over to try and grab one but Ben slapped his hand.

“You have your own pile of neon, velvet, sprinkled nonsense. Let me have this one,” he smiled as Joe pouted and sat back. For a long few minutes they just watched a couple argue if the spare bedroom was going to be a craft room or a man cave as they sipped their beer. The situation was so insane that he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Joe didn’t look at him, too focused on trying to peel the cream off his oreos and mash them into some horrifying Frankenstein cookie. 

“I had a teacher back in school, she wasn’t an angel, and she was a  _ bitch _ . No one even knew why the hell she would teach at an angel school if she hated us so much. I told her that I wanted to be an actor and she straight up laughed at me. She said that I had a pretty face but no one wanted to see one of us on a screen,” he took a swig from his beer. “Well, fuck you Ms. Hawkins. Here I am, eating a million grams of sugar after I went to the fucking Oscars!”

“Fuck you Ms. Hawkins!” Joe tapped his bottle against Ben’s, grinning. “I’m proud of you Benny. You are taking this world by storm.”

“Can I tell you something? I haven’t even told Gwil,” Joe nudged his arm, nodding seriously. “I got offered a role in a movie.”

“Really?” Joe’s face broke into a wide grin. 

“It’s not going to be an Oscar winner or anything...it’s a Netflix action film by Michael Bay,” he smiled faintly. “Ryan Reynolds is in it and he apparently asked for me specifically.”

“Ryan Reynolds!” Joe gasped. “Ben, that’s huge. That’s really huge. I can’t help but be insanely jealous.”

“You’ll get something soon!” Ben smiled and Joe rolled his eyes. 

“Not many roles out there for washed up child stars. I mean...there are talks about another certain movie with dinosaurs buuuuuut...” the slight hint of sadness was instantly replaced by a cheeky grin. “Let’s make a deal. You introduce me to Ryan Reynolds and I’ll introduce you to Chris Pratt.”

“It’s a plan,” Ben laughed and they tapped their oreos together. “I’m pretty excited though...it’s going to be a lot of traveling. It’s gonna be in Italy, LA, Budapest and the United Arabs Emirates. Some places are less...excited to have an angel than others so I can’t really enjoy the nightlife or whatever but still. It’s going to be great.”

Joe hummed and drained the last of his beer. “We’ll party it up when you’re in LA. Now...um...do you know if there is an anti-discriminatory clause? I mean, have the other actors signed onto it?”

Ben smiled and fished another oreo out of the package. He was touched by Joe’s concern. “I don’t think so but that’s fine. I don’t have Roger looking out for me here and I know that I won’t ever have a cast like you all but...I can manage. I’m not the same nervous kid who shies away from confrontation.”

With a coo, Joe pinched his cheek. “You’ll always be my little Benny, no matter how big and badass you become.”

“I know,” Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“And if Ryan Reynolds or anyone else is mean to you, let me know and I’ll be there to cheer you on as you kick their ass. See? I know you can take care of yourself,” Joe hopped out of the bed and wandered to the mini fridge, getting them each another beer and grabbing the plastic bag of candy. 

Ben riffled through the bag, eyebrows raised. “We’re never going to sleep again. I mean...what the hell are Butterfingers?”

“Oh you’ll try them. First I want you to try a Warhead. What do you want to wash it down with; Hawaiian Punch or Mountain Dew?” Joe held up two equally neon sodas.

“Which is worse?”

“Both, both are worse.” 


End file.
